Apocalipse
by Foxl
Summary: Quando o fim dos tempos havia sido datado e o caos preenchia cada vez mais todos os cantos, a salvação encontrava-se nas mãos da jovem Sakura. E cabia a Sasuke orientá-la.
1. Chapter 1

_**Classificação etária**:** T**_

_Romance/Drama_

_**Fandom:** Naruto._

_**Shipper**: SasuSaku  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Autora****:** Foxl_

_**Sinopse: **Quando o fim dos tempos havia sido datado e o caos preenchia cada vez mais todos os cantos, a salvação encontrava-se nas mãos da jovem Sakura. E cabia a Sasuke orientá-la._

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Hey! Essa é a minha primeira história a ser postada nesse site, portanto, espero ser bem recebida. Já o enredo é antigo. Foi inicialmente um projeto co-escrito com uma amiga e postado no Nyah! em categoria Original. Recentemente me veio esta idéia de adaptá-la ao shipper SasuSaku e assim o fiz. Espero que gostem da história! Uma boa leitura. Bjitos._

* * *

::

::

**Apocalipse**

::

::

**Capítulo I**

_O início do fim._

_::_

* * *

O céu estava num lúgubre acinzentado, não como nos outros dias; na verdade, nunca havia estado daquele jeito. Os sábios cientistas, filósofos, críticos, iluministas — ditos cujos loucos —, concluíram que aquilo era o anúncio do início da guerra entre os "mundos", guerra entre o bem e o mal, a luz e as trevas. E digamos que, eles estavam completamente corretos. Todo aquele vaivém de notícias no jornal dizendo ser o fim do mundo ou até outros dizendo que era tudo mentira, intriga da oposição, malandragem. Colocavam a culpa na poluição, nos mísseis, no excesso de carros com canos de escape, a falta da tecnologia que pudesse diminuir o efeito estufa... Mas não passava de um caos, indiretamente causado por Hope. Pobre Hope. Vivia a vida de uma aplicada estudante do segundo grau, que não era muito fã de companhias, que não fazia a mínima ideia de que seus dezoito anos declaravam que ela jamais presenciaria um problema tão grande e talvez, até o último problema que enfrentaria.

— Mas, Godaime, não acha que devíamos escolher alguém mais... Responsável? — indagou Kakashi num suspiro de preocupação.

— Mais responsável que _ele_? — hesitou Tsunade. — Não há. Para mim, além de responsável, é acolhedor, sábio. Quero que o chame, será ele.

Kakashi virou-se e foi à procura do garoto. Não achava que podia engolir a ideia de Tsunade, porém, não podia meter o dedo naquela escolha, apesar de saber que pela primeira vez Tsunade iria errar, havia apontado para a pessoa errada, estava prestes a dar a missão mais importante de todos os tempos para um mero jovem inexperiente, que não fazia nada além de bagunça.

— Garoto, a Godaine chama-o em sua sala. — avisou Kakashi não querendo dizer.

— A mim? O que fiz?

— Não se trata do que fez, e sim do que fará. Siga-me e não me faça mais perguntas.

O menino pensou em tudo que tinha feito desde o dia em que nasceu ou pelo menos desde o dia em que se lembrava de algo. Tsunade nunca tinha mandado chamar-lhe para conversar em sua sala, era coisa que ele fazia quando iria dar uma bronca, mandar fazer algo extremamente cauteloso, ou qualquer outra coisa que não fizesse seu gênero. Encheu os pulmões de ar, fechou os olhos, preparou-se física e mentalmente, soltou o ar e abriu o portão dourado. A loura estava sentada na cadeira velha, olhando para o nada, vendo tudo. Parado na porta, ainda, com as mãos amarradas uma na outra, pingando de suor, os olhos negros feito ônix olhavam misericordiosamente para a mulher, esperando algo, com medo de chamar a atenção dela, com medo de desconcentrá-la e ser punido, o que não era novidade para ele, ser punido.

— O que fazes parado aí? Venha.

Ele então se aproximou, soltou as mãos encharcadas e parou no

meio da sala, estava tão aflito! Dava pra perceber, não precisava nem conhecê-lo tão bem.

— E sente-se, preciso que se sente. — disse, piorando as coisas. Se alguém te pede pra sentar, é porque a notícia passou de ruim para péssima. Ele sentou. — Você conhece a história de Hope, não conhece?

— C-claro. — gaguejou.

— Faltam três meses para que esta complete seus temidos dezoito anos. Na Terra, estão todos assustados. Temos que decidir logo quem irá descer, para que as coisas possam... Melhorar.

— Melhorar ou ficar menos pior?

— Menos pior ainda nem é o termo apropriado, meu rapaz. — ela continuava com seu tom de voz sereno. — Decidi então que você irá. Queremos que você aproxime-se de Hope, quando já forem amigos, conte-a o que ela é, o que ela não pode ser e o que terá que fazer.

— Como é?

— Isso mesmo que você ouviu. É uma ordem. Não poderás voltar antes que ela complete dezoito, então, nem pense em adiantar tudo. Não a assuste. Não se aproxime demais dela, digo, não a beije, não se apaixone nem deixe que ela se apaixone também. Amanhã começará as aulas desta e amanhã você estará lá, se chamará Sasuke.

— E o nome dela? Como a chamam na Terra?

— Sakura.

Ainda inconformado Sasuke saiu e voltou para seu canto. Não sabia como era a vida de um ser humano normal, não era como os outros anjos, não gostava de admirar a vida dos humanos, não sonhava em ser como eles, gostava de onde estava e não estava satisfeito em não poder dar sua opinião, em dizer que não daria certo, porque ele nunca sabia o que fazer e faria tudo errado, tinha certeza disso. Ele não tinha muitos amigos, pois não sabia fazê-los, como iria se aproximar de Sakura? Sua única amiga era uma garotinha de dez anos, que persistiu em estar com ele, mesmo que ele a ignorasse.

— Por que não disse a ele que não dá pra você ir?

— Porque não pude. Eles já me pouparam de muita coisa, veja bem, essa é minha primeira missão Ayane.

— Sinto muito. — disse abraçando-o de lado. — Pode me mostrá-la?

Ele pegou um livro que guardava no fundo de um baú. Assoprou a poeira e folheou-o, em uma das primeiras páginas estava Sakura de cabelos rosados.

— Ela é linda.

— Acredita que não posso nem beijá-la? — caçoou fazendo-a rir.

— Bem feito!

Esperou adormecer enquanto olhava a foto que havia arrancado do livro. Pensava que era uma pena não poder fazer com que aquela missão fosse divertida; nunca gostara de regras, muito menos de obedecê-las, porém tratava-se da Godaime.

Era cedo. Cedo demais comparado à hora normal em que ele acordava. Foi surpreendido por uma "multidão" (dez pessoas) tocando trombeta, como se ele fosse a pessoa mais importante daquele lugar — não chegava a ser a mais importante, mas estava sendo um ícone. Pra as anjas, ele era a coisa mais linda que elas já haviam visto, afinal, ele era mesmo lindo, isso não tinha como negar. Ele levantou-se sonolento e seguiu os guardiões, Tsunade o esperava, mas dessa vez era num local público.

— Preparado?

Claro que não, pensou e quis dizer, mas preferiu que não.

— Aqui está sua mochila. — ela estendeu-o uma bolsa de alunos de colegial bem pesada.

— O que tem aqui?

— O que precisar. — fez pausa. — Se hospede em algum hotel por enquanto, Sasuke, não fique na rua. Peça ajuda a alguém para achar qualquer coisa, não é necessário que tente parecer bom o suficiente para fazer tudo sozinho.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça tentando parecer no mínimo seguro. Já estava quase indo, quando uma voz feminina gritou de algum lugar atrás da multidão. Era Ayane, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rostinho moreno. Havia crescido com ele, mesmo que às vezes ele ignorasse sua presença, ou até tendo mandado-a sair de perto dele quando ela estava contando alguma história (não entenda mal, ele não era cruel, não mesmo, ele só não tinha tanta paciência quanto ela queria que ele tivesse, porém, com o tempo, foi se acostumando), eles se amavam. Ayane pensara a noite passada como iriam ser seus dias sem o mesmo e não conseguiu ver nada, nenhum futuro. Seu coraçãozinho estava apertado.

— Vim me despedir. — ela falou baixinho perto dele.

Ele abaixou um pouco e a abraçou tão forte quanto jamais havia feito, Ayane retribuiu da mesma maneira. Sentiam-se tão próximos que consideravam como se fossem irmãos.

— Prometo voltar, pequena. Tudo dará certo, breve estarei aqui novamente. Fique bem, ta? — ele selou a testa dela tomada pela franja e levantou-se. Ayane passou as costas da mão da maçã do rosto e deu um sorriso leve.

— Boa sorte.

Ele virou-se indo em direção a um portão que estava quase impossível de se focar os olhos devido à luz incandescente. Não demorou tanto para chegar a Konoha. Estava com uma roupa estranha (para ele), parecia um daqueles adolescentes rebeldes que costumava ver. O sol estava posto, mas mesmo assim, Sasuke nunca tinha visto um lugar com tão pouca luz na vida.

A rua estava vazia, só ouviam-se uns pingos de água caindo no chão. Ele estava num beco enlodado, cheio de latas de lixo. Caminhou até o fim do beco e pôde "localizar-se". Parecia cedo demais, pois até as lojas ainda estavam fechadas. Resolveu sentar num banco de madeira que tinha de frente a um prédio. A primeira coisa que veio em sua mente quando Tsunade falara de hotel, fora arranjar um emprego. Embora tivesse dinheiro suficiente para um mês, preferia não ter que precisar que lhe mandassem mais, se é que mandariam. Sentado no banco, pôde avistar um papel na vidraça da loja da frente, com a letra maiúscula, que dizia: **PRECISAMOS DE AJUDANTE**. Aproximou-se da loja, com a alça da mochila em um dos ombros. Embaixo do anúncio tinham dois números, quais ele pensou que seria impossível de ligar, pois não tinha nenhum aparelho e nem sabia mexer em telefone público. Enquanto lia pela quinta vez, ouviu um pigarro atrás. Olhou pelo reflexo do vidro e viu uma garota de braços cruzados que batia os pés do chão. Parecia ser a dona da loja ou uma das empregadas que chegava mais cedo para arrumar tudo. Sasuke saiu do caminho dela e sorriu, esperando ser amigável. A garota de cabelos compridos e louros revirou os olhos e pegou o molho de chaves dentro do bolso.

— Você trabalha aqui? — perguntou genuinamente.

Ela fez um barulho estranho com a boca, como se fosse uma bexiga sendo murcha. Aquilo era a prévia de uma frase irônica que viria.

— Claro que não. Quando vou assaltar os lugares, costumo ter a chave, para poder entrar assim, descaradamente e levar alguns bolinhos para traficar. — ela não estava falando como se aquilo fosse algo engraçado, mas ele riu, riu rapidamente quando percebeu que ela estava de mal humor.

— Gentil. — murmurou. — Eu queria saber se ainda está valido este cartaz.

Ela mais uma vez olhou-o com desdém, como se ele fosse um pombo morto no meio da praça. Bufou e finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta.

— Esta sim. É para trabalhar na limpeza de mesas e assoalho, exceto do banheiro, já tem quem cuide disso. — ela apontou para si mesma.

— Se quiser trocar. Eu posso limpar os banheiros. — desta vez ela riu, na verdade, ela gargalhou. Ele não tinha feições de um babaca. Para ser sincera, ele era tão bonito quanto o cara mais bonito do colégio dela.

— Você é retardado ou o que?

— Só estou tentando facilitar.

— Não esta facilitando. Esta fazendo meu ódio por você aumentar.

Ele arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a palavra ódio, não sabia que as pessoas poderiam ser tão cruéis daquela forma, de sentir uma coisa tão forte e ruim tão rápido.

— Você me odeia?

Ela percebeu o quão ressentido ele havia ficado e até sentiu pena. Colocou a bolsa em cima do balcão e coçou a testa.

— Contratado. Você pode começar hoje à tarde depois da aula... — ela fez uma pausa. — Você estuda, não estuda?

— Sim.

— Então, hoje depois da aula. — ela sorriu de meia boca. — A propósito me chamo Ino.

— Sasuke.

Eles apertaram as mãos. Mas para isso ela teve que ficar cinco longos segundos com a mão estendida para que ele entendesse. Já estava indo embora quando ela o chamou.

— Não é que eu te odeie. A gente nem se conhece. — explicou-se tentando se redimir.

— Podemos nos conhecer.

Para ele aquilo não passava de uma simples frase, mas para ela aquilo soou como "você é bonita e eu gostaria de sair com você". Ela era bonita sim, como a maioria dos asiáticos, mas tinha algo que a deixava com uma cara de americana que nem sei explicar. Ele foi embora pensando que depois de Sakura aquela tinha sido a garota mais bonita que já tinha visto e não o disseram que ele não podia beijar ninguém, Sakura é que era a exceção. Riu para si mesmo do seu próprio pensamento e seguiu em linha reta. Estava esperando que as pessoas começassem a circular pelas ruas para perguntar onde é que ficava a escola que nem ele sabia pronunciar o nome e não era tão difícil. E ele nem era tão retardado assim. Ficou parado na calçada olhando para uma casa que iniciou o primeiro movimento da rua. A mulher saia com seu marido de carro, depois a vizinha da frente saiu para aguar as plantas e assim em diante. Mais uma vez ouviu o pigarro de Ino atrás dele e virou-se imaginando que ela pudesse ser a salvação.

— Pra onde está indo?

— Aqui. — ele deu a ela um papel amarrotado e ela leu-o.

— Vamos então. — ela virou-se indo embora e ele atrás.

Nas contas dele, já haviam andado quase uma légua e não tinha sinal de nenhum colégio. A rua já estava cheia de gente indo e vindo e ele estava surpreso como podia ter tanta gente com uma áurea escura em um lugar só. Até que em fim chegaram a tal, era imensa, parecia um castelo, uma velharia, porém, exuberante. Ele estava boquiaberto com tudo, era uma experiência exclusivamente nova e aquelas primeiras horas estavam sendo incríveis. Eles entraram para o primeiro dia de aula e foram até a recepção. Uma moça rechonchuda de bochechas vermelhas os atendeu, dando-os uma caderneta que segundo ela os professores deviam assinar. Deu-lhes uma chave e o número do armário. Por sorte — sorte de Ino —, ficaram com armários distantes, assim não trombariam nos intervalos. Ele então teve que desenrolar dali pra frente, foi até o seu sozinho, olhando os números de um por um. Sentia olhos femininos o encarando como se ele fosse uma espécie de astro do cinema, de filmes como American Pie. Não sabia se aquilo era muito bom, ou razoavelmente ruim. Só precisava da atenção de Sakura e nem ao menos sabia onde iria encontrá-la naquele local tão grande.

Demorou mais alguns minutos para que pudesse achar seu armário e ele realmente ficava um tanto distante do de Ino. Sua primeira aula seria de Química, as pessoas que estariam nesta classe estavam empolgadas com a dupla que fariam, ele ouviu um burburinho de umas garotas que estavam olhando-o há um tempo e diziam "eu poderia fazer dupla com aquele ali"; ele, diferente dos garotos populares que recebiam elogios, não estava se vangloriando, estava achando no mínimo estranho, pois ninguém nunca havia parado para olhá-lo daquela forma. No céu, havia muitos iguais a ele e então, nenhum deles sentia-se mais especial que o outro. Abriu o armário e viu que tinham livros lá, procurou pelo de Química, pegou-o em mão e antes que pudesse bater a porta, olhou para o lado discretamente. Daquele jeito que você olha quando vê uma sombra passar no fundo de um corredor, olha e já tira o olho como se não fosse importante; depois deste ato, quando abria o livro para analisá-lo, já que não costumava ver muitos daqueles e estava gostando de aprender sobre tudo —, lembrou-se que naquela passada de olhos para alguma pessoa há um metro de distância, viu uma cor exótica berrante. Era ela. Era Sakura! Ele novamente virou os olhos e depois todo o seu corpo para olhar Sakura que mexia no armário. Seus olhos tomaram um brilho lívido, sorriu sem perceber e continuou encarando-a. Ela percebeu. Sakura também ficava surpresa quando alguém parava pra olhá-la, na maioria das vezes isso acontecia quando estavam falando mal dela, o que não era pouco. Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas e ela pôs uma das mãos na mesma para impedir que ele visse.

O que ficou totalmente estranho naquele momento, foi a cor que seu olho ficara. Ela tinha olhos verdes, olhos lindos e curiosos. Mas naquele momento, quando sentiu vergonha, seus olhos rapidamente ficaram alaranjados, como fogo. Sakura abaixou o rosto, fitou o chão por uns três segundos e voltou a olhar para Sasuke que ainda estava estático, seus olhos voltaram a sua cor habitual e ela virou-se saindo dali o mais rápido que podia.

No meio de tanta gente, tanta gente bonita, tanta gente até mesmo mais bonita que ela, estava ele perdidamente admirado, para ele, era como se tivesse olhando para um emblema, era a mais bela de todas, a que não podia se apaixonar, a que corria risco de vida, a que ele teria de dar a vida se possível para que desse tudo certo. Ele finalmente saiu do transe, olhando para baixo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sentiu como se tudo aquilo tivesse fazendo valer a pena só por poder tê-la visto de perto, ter cruzado os olhos com ela e ter sido a primeira pessoa a descobrir que ela demonstrava seu sentimento com os olhos, imaginou tudo que podia naquele momento, inclusive como ela ficaria quando estivesse com raiva, será que seus olhos ficariam da cor de seu cabelo? E quando estivesse triste? Ficaria hialino? A vontade de conhecê-la crescia dentro dele, queria correr atrás dela com algemas e acorrentá-la a ele, para não a perder.

— Quer que eu te acompanhe para a aula de Química? — perguntou Ino o cutucando, espantando seus pensamentos.

— Sim.

Ao chegarem a sala onde teriam a aula, Sasuke avistou da porta a pessoa que ainda não havia parado de pensar desde que viu. Estava encolhida na segunda fileira, com o braço sobre a mesa e a cabeça encostada no braço, virada para a esquerda, olhando para o professor.

— Sentem-se. Irei fazer o sorteio das duplas. — Sr. Asuma falou aos dois.

A cadeira ao lado de Sakura estava vazia e ele não podia perder a oportunidade de sentar lá. Apressou os passos, mas perdeu para Ino, que a conhecia. Sentou na penúltima fileira, um pouco emburrado.

Estava ansioso para o sorteio. Queria muito passar dois dias da semana com ela por uma hora. E pedia aquilo com toda sua vontade.

Sabe o que dizem sobre_ "os anjos do céu dizem amém"_? Se não, vou explicar-lhe. Quando você fala algo digno de pureza, algo santo, ou alguma possibilidade que os anjos aprovam, eles dizem _"Amém" _em uníssono nos céus para que seu desejo se realize. Quando uma pessoa normal, da Terra fala, é um amém, imagina então um anjo quando faz algum desejo...

Ele é realizado, então.

* * *

_Então, taí o começo da história. Eu particularmente tenho uma afeição gigantesca por esse enredo, taí um dos motivos para a adaptação. E posso dizer que os capts dela são bem longos. Tenho aqui ainda mais 3 capts. _

_E então amoras, curtiram? Se sim, review it! Prometo não demorar nas atualizações, gatitas._

_Beijitos,_

_Foxl._


	2. Chapter 2

**Apocalipse**

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**.**

**.**

_O desejar dos anjos_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Um silêncio absoluto pairou na sala e só o que se ouvia era o barulho da ponta da caneta à tinta raspando o quadro branco. Cada dupla era escrita com rapidez, com pausas entre uma e outra para a formulação básica de escolha: os mais fáceis de aprender com os mais difíceis no aprendizado. Ele correu os olhos pela sala rústica, parando na mesa onde Sakura estava sentada. Ela o estava encarando, também, e rapidamente virou os olhos para o quadro, tapando o rosto com as mangas do cardigã mais longo que ela que vestia. Virou os olhos para o quadro:

_"Dupla 7 – Mesa 12,_

_Fileira 2: Uchiha, Sasuke.; Haruno, Sakura."_

Sem alardes. Não acontecera nada que ele não soubesse, aliás, ele já sabia que isto aconteceria, afinal, quando os anjos desejam algo, não há dúvida de que irá acontecer. Porém, a dona dos cabelos rosados não partilhava da mesma linha de raciocínio, e estava mais boquiaberta impossível. Ouvia-se murmúrios de toda a sala, do tipo_ "Por quê ela?" "Na dupla, ela deve ser a burra_" e muitos outros que Sakura preferia ignorar. Dar atenção era apenas mais um passo pro fracasso, pra ser pisada por eles; aprendera isso com a sua tão sábia avó, além de muitos outros aprendizados que levaria para toda a vida.

Assim que os murmúrios da sala se cessaram por conta de um pedido de silêncio vindo do professor, Sakura esgueirou-se – tentando fazer nenhum barulho – para a carteira ao lado de Sasuke, na mesa 12, e ajustou a lente do microscópio a seu gosto. Sakura não era alta, pelo contrário, tinha uma altura abaixo da média, o que aumentava ainda mais os murmúrios desde quando chegou aqui. Ela era extremamente estranha aos olhos de todos, porém extremamente perfeita aos olhos do anjo, que mesmo evitando encará-la, admirava secretamente em sua mente. _"Acho que ela não vai falar comigo"_, pensou, vacilante. E errou. Um pigarro saiu da garganta da pequena moça ao lado e ela o saudou, reunindo toda a coragem para espantar a timidez, encarando-o nos olhos.

— Ahn... como é o nome mesmo? – uma tentativa de sorriso. Um sorriso de volta.

À medida que a timidez voltava, os olhos se tornavam um azulado, da cor dos céus, o que o fazia se sentir em casa. Ela o fazia bem, de algum modo. E sentiam que se conheciam há tempos, mesmo só se olhando algumas vezes. Percebeu que já havia demorado tempo demais para respondê-la, e talvez ela estivesse pensando que ele não queria falar com ela.

— Sasuke. – Sorriu.

Ele sabia que ela tinha visto seu nome escrito no quadro e que só perguntara para puxar a conversa. Achou nobre da parte dela. Reviu os conceitos que tinha sobre ela bem no início, de uma garota mesquinha e que provavelmente penderia mais pro lado mau do que pro bom. Sakura tinha um bom coração, um bem grande, que, ao contrário do que falavam sobre ela, tinha a capacidade de ignorar e ainda perdoar por cada má palavra que a proferiam em cada oração que fazia, toda noite antes de dormir. Sakura era adorável, e sua tentativa de manter uma conversa normal estava estampada em seus olhos, ainda azulados.

— É um lindo nome. Lembra-me do anjo Sasuke, que foi enviado a uma missão na Terra por Deus. – ela deu uma risadinha baixa. Sasuke se congelou na cadeira. – Te ofendi? Você não acredita em religião não é? – ela realmente parecia preocupada, temia que tivesse estragado tudo bem na primeira conversa._ "Maldita mania de comparação!", _pensava ela. Acontece que o que ela não sabia era que na verdade, ela sabia de tudo. Estava tudo premeditado e escrito pelos mais sábios escritores do mundo. – Por favor, me perdoe se lhe ofendi! – Sasuke deu um sorriso terno, buscando acalmar o coração da moça, que se afligiu e tornou os olhos duas pedras lilases.

— Não, pelo contrário. A história de Sasuke é meu conto favorito. Um arcanjo notável, com um coração puro, mas que também tinha suas fraquezas. Eu o admiro. – disse, a moça sorriu.

— É meu conto favorito também. – disse, colocando os olhos acerca dos oculares do microscópio e analisando a amostra. – Me parece reação de peróxido de hidrogênio em carne fresca. – chutou. O anjo a olhou como se não entendesse a língua que ela falava. – Falo das amostras, veja você. – disse, empurrando o microscópio de mesa para o parceiro e o estimulando a fitar através do ocular.

— Sim, me parece também. – disse, por fim.

Não sabia o que era aquela reação, porém confiava no julgamento de Sakura. Para ele, pouco importava aquilo agora, ele só queria que o tempo passasse rápido e ele pudesse tratar com ela sobre o que realmente o trouxe para a Terra, porém ao mesmo tempo, temia pelo que aconteceria. Tão logo a aula começou quanto terminou. O sino que marcava a hora da saída começou a soar da capela que ficava no canto norte da escola às doze horas em ponto, indicando que todos deveriam se dirigir à mesma para que se realizassem as rezas que mediaria o dia. Tudo naquela escola lembrava Sasuke o lugar de onde ele veio. Os sinos, as orações ao Pai e os olhos de Sakura. Porém, àquela hora, para ele, era só um acervo de paz onde todos se reuniam para recuperar a fé e as esperanças enquanto se preparavam para um apocalipse que aconteceria a qualquer momento. Levantou-se da carteira dirigindo-se à porta da sala, porém ouviu Sakura gritando por seu nome e só aí se dera conta de que havia esquecido o material escolar em cima da mesa_. "Cabeça de vento" _pensou. Aquela menina o distraía muito.

Decidira que queria caminhar junto a ela até a capela, e que também sentaria ao seu lado e que pediria a sua ajuda para tentar se estabelecer na cidade. Talvez estivesse infligindo a lei de não se aproximar demais, porém ao mesmo tempo estava cumprindo a de se tornar amigo dela e de adquirir a confiança. Pediria perdão ao Pai por errar, e também acrescentaria que para ganhar, é preciso sacrificar, e a escolhida fora talvez a mais importante lei de todo aquele show que ele estava arquitetando. Chegaram à capela, escolheram a mais distinta fileira de bancos e se ajoelharam, com terços envoltos às mãos e com a testa recostada aos terços. Rezavam por sua vida, pela estadia na Terra, pela ajuda nas dificuldades, pela família, pela ordem, pelo amor não correspondido, mas Sakura não. Sakura não tinha pai, nem mãe. Nem chegou a conhecê-los, afinal. E talvez fosse melhor assim. Só o que ela pedia é que sua avó melhorasse seu estado de saúde e que, quando ela chegasse em casa com alguns novos remédios prescritos no dia anterior pelo doutor da família, a avó ainda a pudesse receber com um abraço e bolinhos recém retirados do forno, feitos apenas para ela. Também intercedia por um mundo melhor, onde as crianças do Orfanato de Konoha pudessem ter o que comer todos os dias e que não sofressem tanto com a crise que o governo estava passando no momento e que dificultava a verba para instituições de caridade. Intercedia pelos moradores de rua e também pelo aquecimento global, e pedia que continuasse invisível pela maioria de tempo possível. Sasuke apenas se perdoou por tudo que ele tenha feito de errado em todo o começo do dia, e pediu a benção ao Pai, para que o resto do dia corresse bem e que nada frustrasse os planos divinos. Assim que Sakura acabou sua prece, levantou-se e ajustou a bolsa nos ombros, dando um tímido tchau e caminhando até a saída. Sasuke a pediu que o esperasse, porque era novo na cidade e queria alguém para ajudá-lo a se situar um pouco. Sakura sorriu e assentiu.

— Você está morando em algum lugar? – perguntou curiosa.

— Não. Estou à procura de um hotel para me hospedar enquanto não arranjo nada fixo. Não sei por quanto tempo, mas preciso de algo temporário e certo. – ele disse, e Sakura sorriu.

— Parece que você tem sorte mesmo. – estendeu um cartão de um hotel para ele, que o pegou em dúvida, e logo leu. – É onde eu trabalho. – disse como se respondesse a alguma pergunta que ele houvesse pensado. – É um bom lugar. É calmo e os funcionários são bem agradáveis e receptivos, você vai gostar. – disse, e sorriu.

— Obrigado, mesmo. – agradeceu, guardando o cartão no bolso do casaco e continuando a caminhada.

— Você já conseguiu um emprego também? – perguntou.

— Sim. Numa lanchonete. Ino me ajudou nisso. – ela sorriu forçado. Ino, a garota que sempre estava cansada demais para tudo, e que estava sempre de mau humor também. – Ela é uma boa garota. – disse, e Sakura se perguntou se ele poderia ler seus pensamentos. Por um segundo achou que estava sendo lida entrelinhas somente por respirar, mas na verdade, ela mal sabia que seu olhar denunciava tudo. E o que sentia agora era ciúmes, e a cor dos seus olhos não era agradável a esse sentimento. – Bom, eu tenho que ir. Qualquer coisa, você pode me ligar lá na lanchonete, o número é esse. – anotou o número num papel e a entregou. Era uma sorte ele ter gravado de primeira, era péssimo com numerações. Porém, sua memória ainda era boa. – Muito obrigado novamente. – agradeceu, andando pelo mesmo caminho que fizera da escola, para tomar o rumo da lanchonete em que começaria a trabalhar._ "Trabalhar não deve ser difícil. Não mais que arrumar as papeladas que Kakashi joga pra cima de mim quando ele quer fazer algo que não envolva arrumar a própria bagunça" _pensou. E, como na manhã, encontrou Ino abrindo a porta, agora dos fundos, com seus comentários irônicos e suas bufadas irritadas.

Não via a hora de ver Sakura novamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Êê! Cap novo! Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de explicar a história do "anjo Sasuke". Adaptei o nome, mas é basicamente a história que está descrita ali. E "peróxido de hidrogênio" é a famosa água oxigenada, aquela que a gente usa pra jogar nos machucados.

Espero que tenham curtido, sweeties! To agilizando umas trads aqui e logo logo disponibilizo pra leitura de vocês.

Beijão! R&R sempre bem vindo xD


End file.
